Emil i nyare version
by RibbaPer
Summary: Hallå ni som läser det här snälla säg om den här är rolig eller om ni hittar några stavfel. Hoppas ni gillar den.


Emil i nyare version

**Emil i nyare version**

Detta är tre dagar ur den moderne Emil

**Måndag**

En helt vanlig måndagseftermiddag i Katthult tittar Emil på sin plasma tv.

Då kommer Emils pappa och vill se på sporten.

Hit med tv:n pojk säger Emils pappa Anton.

Nej, jag ser på Simpsons säger Emil.

Det skiter jag i säger Anton

Hit med teven innan jag kallar på Alfred.

Ok. Du ska få tv:n säger Emil surt.

Emil går och sätter sig vid datorn istället och spelar skjutspel där blodet strömmar.

Då kommer Emils mamma Alma och säger:

– Emil min tur att sitta vid den där skitdatorn.

Nä jag spelar Mario 2.

Hit med datorn, annars kallar jag på Lina.

Aldrig.

Lina kom hit

Då kommer Lina med en potatis i handen.

Ge datorn till mor din annars stoppar jag den i munnen på dig och ringer mobbarna på din skola.

Ok.

Emil går till snickarboden och trycker på en knapp.

Då vänds väggarna ut och in och det kommer en massa vapen.

Då kommer Ida in och säger:

– Hit med en granat.

Varför vill du ha en granat?

Katten är dum mot mig.

Och?

Den bet mig, så jag ska stoppa in granaten i munnen på den.

Jag har en bättre idé.

Klappa katten och bli vän med den.

Sen spränger du vår nya hund.

Varför skulle jag spränga hunden?

Den skiter i mitt rum hela tiden.

Då spränger jag hunden då innan den börjar skita i mitt rum.

Deal, säger Emil.

Då går Ida Iväg med granaten.

10 minuter senare går Emil tillbaka till huset efter att han har hört en smäll.

När han kommer in ser han ett av hundens öron ligga på dörrmattan.

Då kommer Alfred in med hagelbössa i handen.

Hörde ni smällen? Jag tror att det är tyskarna igen säger Alfred och laddar bössan.

Då ser han hundörat på mattan.

Vad i … dom har skjutit ihjäl hunden.

Då kommer lilla Ida och säger:

Det var en härlig granat, vilken smäll alltså.

Va! har du sprängt min hund?

Då skriker Anton från tv:n :

_Skit_! Norge vann!

Vad kollar du på? säger Alfred.

Brottning. Han använde sin stank.

Sen blir det kväll.

Ida sitter i Datarummet som straff och de andra har tagit spelen och avbrutit Internet.

De andra sitter vid tv:n och ser på 2½ men, äter pizza och gapskrattar.

Efter 2½ men går alla och lägger sig och glömmer Ida.

Så Ida får sova i datarummet.

**Tisdag**

Dagen därefter vaknar Emil av att någon slår på dörren till datarummet.

Och så hör han:

– Släpp ut mig era… idioter.

Idag ska vi till vapenmarknaden i Mariannelund, säger Anton.

Fem timmar senare har Emil hittat några nya plasmagranater.

Pappa jag vill ha de där plasmagranaterna.

Vad ska du göra med de där granaterna.

Jag ska kasta dem i ansiktet på Lina

Ok.

Whoo hoo.

När familjen kommer hem igen så har Emil köpt några plasmagranater, exploderande cigarrer, några smällare och en ny granat.

Pappa Anton har köpt en pansarvagn som han ska åka till jobbet med.

Lina har köpt en piska.

Alfred har köpt en hagelbössa med lasersikte.

Mamma Alma har köpt ett svärd att laga mat med.

Och lilla Ida har varit instängd hela tiden och köpte inget.

Men Emil köpte en exploderande nalle till Ida.

När de kommer hem släpper de ut Ida och ger henne en potatis.

Hon börjar tjura och säger att hon vill ha en hamburgare.

Du kan ta hundens öra, säger Emil.

Det vill inte Ida, hon vill ha ett grodlår eftersom hon har fransk smak.

Ok säger Emil.

Senare på kvällen har Ida ätit upp all mat i huset.

Då blir hon inlåst i datarummet igen.

Klockan tre på natten hör Emil ett ljud som låter som en krossad glasruta.

Han väcker Alfred som tar den nya hagelbössan med lasersikte, laddar ett skott och går och letar.

Emil tar en plasmagranat och ser en person som står vid ett fönster.

Han slänger plasmagranaten rätt i ansiktet på Ida som försöker fly.

Som tur är glömde Emil dra ut säkringen.

Då kommer Alfred och ser Ida.

Aha en tysk säger Alfred och siktar i magen på Ida.

Då kommer Lina och säger:

Vad gör ni?

En tysk till säger Alfred

Då skjuter Alfred sitt enda skott i foten på Lina.

Aaaaaajjjjjj! hör man Lina skrika.

**Onsdag**

På morgonen åkte familjen till sjukhus för Linas fot och plasma-granaten i Idas ansikte.

Emil tar med några smällare.

På sjukhuset är det massor med människor som har vita rockar.

När de går förbi en man med en syrgastub slänger Emil in en smällare.

1 minut senare blir det en väldig smäll och en bit av sjukhuset sprängs bort.

Lina är blyförgiftad och Ida får ett stort märke mitt i ansiktet.

Lina måste genomgå en billig operation eftersom den kan döda henne.

Det fanns en dyr operation som var riskfri men Lina var inte värd att slösa pengar på.

När de kommer hem blir Alfred inlåst i datarummet.

Emil får hagelbössan med lasersikte och Lina klarade operationen men har tappat rösten för att hon skrek så mycket när hon blev opererad.

Dom sket i att använda bedövningsmedel, det kostade för mycket.

Emil går ut i snickarboden och övar med Alfreds hagelbössa.

Han övar på höns.

Anton kommer in och säger:

Hej Emil ska du ha en sup?

Varför undrar du? Frågar Emil.

Sverige vann mot Amerikanerna i armbrytning säger Anton

Hurra men vad väntar du på? Hit med en sup, säger Emil

Vad blir det?

Hembränt.

Eeeeewwww.

När de går ut hör Emil Alfred ropa:

Hjälp tyskarna har fångat mig.

Sen festar alla hela kvällen förutom Lina som måste ha det lugnt och skönt och får därför sova i svinstian och Alfred som fortfarande är inlåst.

**Slut.**


End file.
